Lives of the Rich and Famous
by populette
Summary: AU Matt and Mimi are very well known actors in the States and have known about eachother for a while but have never taken any interset in each other, but will one new movie change that? Mimato and Taiora
1. Chapter 1

**Ages:**

**Matt: 20**

**Mimi: 19**

**Sora: 19 ½**

**Tai: 20**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So killer hangover, partying all night really sucks when your boss wants you to work 7 in the morning, I am so gonna kill him. I don't wanna get up, 15 minutes, great 15 minutes to get dressed find my car keys, cell phone, and get to work on time which takes about 15 minutes to get there anyway, he's gonna be soo mad!

Okay I am so rude you're hearing talk about all this B.S and you have no idea who I am, hey I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I bet the name rings a bell huh? Because it should, 4 Oscars, 9 nominations, 2 Emmys and even a kid's choice award, bet it rings a bell now. 

So yea I have this new movie that I have to start shooting today, I barely looked over the script last week when I got it, I was so wasted I don't remember any of it, not even my co stars. It would really suck if I had to work with Sophia Bush I hate that skank, but of course you've read about our on going feud over Chad. Even though neither of us are with him anymore.

_Even though the gods are crazy  
Even though the stars are blind  
if you show me real love baby  
I'll show you mine_

"Hey Paris" I said immediately knowing by her ring tone.

"Are you coming out today?" She asked.

"Uh can't movie, it sucks!" I complained, searching in vain for my car keys.

"That's so stupid" She agreed.

"I know, but we'll hang out in a lil bit, but right now I really gotta go, I'll see ya later biatch" I said finding them under the sofa.

"Later ho" She said before we hung up.

7:10 okay so late I gotta jet if I wanna get there by at least 7:30.

Movie set (Manhattan):

I could see Benny scowling at me from here, better put on my I'm really sorry face. He ignored it I was so in for it.

"But please, I was only half an hour late" I said immediately.

"I don't care this is the fourth time, your other cast members were here right on time and were waiting on you Ms.Prima Donna and I think you should think of someone but yourself, now go into your trailer" He said harshly, but the last part his voice softened a bit.

"I so will, but just out of curiosity who's my leading man?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Matt Ishida" He replied coolly before walking off.

I literally had to pick my jaw up of the floor, I was pretty happy, but I should've seen it coming I mean it's only natural right? Both of us are at the peak of our careers right now it was bound to happen sometime, so glad it happened now though, because I just broke up with Chad I guess you could call it the rebound but I felt so much better about this movie now that I knew I'd be sharing some intense romance scenes with him, at least I hope so!!

"Hand me a script Rosella" I said to my assistant once I got into my enormous trailer.

"Here you go, and you'll be happy to know Sora's in this movie as well" She informed me.

"Omagod! Yes!!!" I squealed, hugging her.

"Right so look that over" She said awkwardly patting my back.

I looked over my script. I was playing a 21 year old fashion designer named Lindsay Marie Nichols, she shared a 4 bedroom condo in Upper East Side Manhattan with her 2 best friends, they all worked at the same place. So apparently the girl I was playing definitely got around if you get what I mean but was now looking for the right guy to settle down with, in comes Matt who was playing Logan Davis a filthy rich, cocky do nothing playboy, who's dad owned a bunch of very well known newspaper companies.

Knock Knock

"It's open!" I called from my make up chair.

"Hey there" Sora said closing the door behind her.

"How long has it been!" I said hugging my best friend.

"Uhm a week" She laughed hugging back.

"So who are you playing my supporting actress?" I asked playfully, sitting back down.

"Ashlee Nicole Miller- One of Lindsay's best friends, she's an aspiring fashion designer and I work with you at Victoria's secret, I'm currently engaged to Calvin Wheeler who's best friend and party buddy is Logan. So this looks a bit better then that stupid movie I had to work on before" Sora concluded flipping through the script.

"So who's playing Calvin?" I asked pulling a pink dolce and Gabbana halter top over my head.

"I'm not sure actually" Sora said.

"Well guess who my guy is?!" I said excitedly.

"Who?" She asked as I pulled on my light blue jean mini skirt.

"Matt!" I squeaked slipping on my pink 4" inch Jimmy Choos.

"So overrated" Sora said not taking her eyes off of the script.

"I dunno I'm feeling a tiny bit better about this movie" I said flashing her a smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yup" I said as we left.

We walked for five minutes before getting to the set, every one was still setting up usually with these on location kind of things we didn't start shooting for at least a week.

"Over there" Benny pointed as soon as he saw us.

I saw two chairs marked "Mimi" and "Sora".  
"You know what I like best about being an actor" I said to Sora.

"No… What?" She asked putting on her Gucci shades.

"The chairs with our names on the back" I giggled.

"You're an idiot" Sora sighed.

We talked about stupid stuff like our old boyfriends, our friends, and gossiped about stuff.

"Is that them?" Sora asked pointing to two guys walking our way.

"I would think so" I said putting up a cool front.

As they got closer could make out their faces. I knew it was Matt and the other I had seen before but I wasn't sure where. It was almost like Matt got hotter each step he took closer to me. God I wanted that guy so bad.

"Tai!!" I heard Sora exclaim, she immediately got up and hugged him.

"Hey Sora, long time no see" He smiled hugging her back.

"Of course that's where I knew you from, you and Sora did "Save me" together and I gotta tell you that's one of my favorite movies!" I said suddenly, realization dawning on me.

"By the way I'm Mimi" I said turning my attention to Matt and extending my hand out.

"I know who you are" Matt grinned; I saw his eyes look me up and down in appreciation. I love being me!

"And I'm sure you know who I am" He said almost cockily.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, _Yamato_" I winked sexily, sitting down in my chair.

"So I'm guessing I'm playing opposite you in this" Matt said picking up the script off his lap and pointing at it.

"You guess right" I said looking at my own.

"Mr. Right…now? That's what it's called?! What a shitty title" Matt laughed.

"Whatever works" I shrugged.

"Why are we all sitting around and mingling this isn't high school people let's get to work!" Benny exclaimed.

"Here's what I want, Mimi, Matt page 44 where you guys meet, starting from Lindsay's line" Benny instructed.  
"Fine"

**Normal Pov:**

(A/N: Okay so now Lindsay is Mimi and Logan is Matt and that's how they'll be referred to until they stop rehearsing and stuff)

"I can't believe that Ashlee would do this I told her I hated blind dates, especially since it you" Lindsay exclaimed distastefully.

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm doing you a favor, girls fall at my feet trust me I didn't need to go out with you Calvin said-

"Enough, see why I really can't stand people like you Logan, you think you're the best thing there ever was, god's gift to women or something and you're really not, you don't think about anyone but-

Lindsay was cut off by a pair of lips on hers, she kissed back but as soon as her head registered what was going on she immediately pulled away, furious at the man sitting in front of her.

"What the fuck was that for!" Lindsay said angrily.

"You talk too much" Logan shrugged.

"You make me so mad!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Sorry okay, can we start over?" Logan asked sincerely.

"Fine" Lindsay sighed.

"And scene!" Benny called.

"That was good for a first time run through" He complimented.

"Hey Matt you've got lip gloss on your face" Tai laughed, making little kissy faces.

"You would think that things like this wouldn't matter anymore especially after that steamy shower scene Sora and Tai did in Save me" Mimi grinned.

Both of them blushed, I heard Matt laughing.

"I gotta see this movie" He said in between laughs.

"Enough, enough, take it from Logan's line "Where do you want to go"" Benny said.

"Where do you want to go?" Logan asked, honestly.

"Well wasn't the deal dinner" Lindsay asked almost rhetorically.

"Sure" Logan said shoving his hand into his pockets.

"So your car or mine?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Uhm yours I guess" Lindsay said looking at her shoes.

The drive to the restaurant of Logan's choice was quiet the two missing each other's glances at the other.

"Olive Garden? I can not picture you eating here" Lindsay laughed.

"Well I thought you might like this better then where I eat, since where I eat usually involves strippers" Logan grinned.

"You're thoughtful?" Lindsay asked in mock amazement.

"Yes, one of the many things that you don't know about me" He smiled, getting out of the car and opening the door for her.

"Skip the actual date scene, we'll do it on location" Benny instructed from the side.

"Thanks for walking me home, I honestly had fun" Lindsay smiled.

"I did too" Logan agreed.

"Would you maybe want to do it again?" Lindsay asked a little shyly.

"Yea I would" Logan said sincerely, moving closer.

He caught her lips in a soft but passionate kiss, her arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his neck, his around her waist. Their tongues roaming hungrily inside the other's mouth.

"Do you really wanna leave?" Lindsay asked breathlessly.

"No" Logan said kissing her again.

"And scene!" Benny called, but the two didn't seem to hear.

"I said AND SCENE!" He called in Matt's ear.

Both of them immediately broke apart, a light blush on both their faces. It was Tai and Sora's turn to laugh.

"Nice one!" Tai grinned patting matt on the back.

"It's called really good acting, you wouldn't know what that is obviously judging my your last 2 box offices bombs" Matt retorted.

"It was the cast for the hundredth time!" Tai defended.

"Excuses, excuses" Matt said shaking his head.

"Can we leave now seriously, I can't work anymore" Mimi complained.

"You barely started" Tai pointed out.

"But I had a "rough" night last night, you should know me and Sora saw you there" Mimi said giving Tai a I-know-exactly-what-you-were-doing kind of look.

"Yea we should definitely stop shooting" Tai said quickly.

"I swear tomorrow I will have my working cap on" Mimi promised.

"Fine" Benny sighed defeatedly.

"I see you're getting used to what you want" Matt stated.

"As a matter of fact I am" Mimi winked.

_And I most definitely want you Matt… and I will so get you… _Mimi thought.

"She's hot huh?" Tai asked once the girls left.

"You know it" Matt grinned.

"Gonna go for her?" Tai asked.

"Well I'm not gonna try if that's what you mean, not spitting any game at her not yet anyway" Matt shrugged.

"She's not single for very long and I always see her with guys" Tai said honestly.

"I'm always with you when we see her, and if I cared I would try, but as of now I really don't if she wants me she'll show it and we can take it from there, maybe" Matt said cockily.

"You're too overconfident" Tai laughed.

"You wait and see" Matt said folding his arms behind his head

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Okay this is like my 4th unfinished story in a row but seriously I promise I'm gonna get to each of them, it's just I got this idea you know and I had to write it down. I already put up the 2nd chapter of A New Kind of Adventure and another for Here We Go Again, and now I'm trying to get Maybe, Maybe not, another chapter. Sorry I can't update sooner I've got a shit load of work, and for those of you that actually read the stupid author notes I do apologize for this one being so long! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal Pov:**

"Bye Sora, we should chill later" Mimi waived before getting into her car.

"Shit no gas" She mumbled.

"Premium, fill it up please" Mimi said pulling up to the gas station.

She handed the man a 100 dollar bill before getting out of the car to go see what magazines they had.

One really caught her eye.

**Mimi's Wild Night- see what mess our favorite party girl got herself into this time.**

She picked up that issue of Star magazine and paid for it, she wanted to read what mess she got into.

"Thank you" Mimi said before driving home.

_If you see us on the floor_

_We'll be actin real-_

"Hello" Mimi said into her blue tooth.

"Hi Mimi it's me Jane" Her publicist said.

"Hey Jane what's up?" Mimi asked.

"Well E! wants to do a E! true Hollywood story on you, are you up for it?" She asked.

"Sure but didn't they already do one?" Mimi asked confusedly.

"Oh no they did a Mimi Revealed story, totally different" Jane replied.

"Oh alright, sure that's cool, when do I have to do it because you know I'm shooting my movie so it's cutting it pretty close" Mimi mentioned.

"Oh well they'll be calling you soon with the details I just have to tell them you've accepted" Jane told her.

"Okay well that's fine Jane thanks" Mimi said.

"No problem, bye now" Jane said perkily.

Ring ring ring

"Sora speaking"

"Hey Sor, it's me have you ever done a E true Hollywood story?" Mimi asked.

"Yea they did mine about a year ago I think" Sora said.

"So is it like time consuming because like everyone who's a big star has one and I want to do mine but they want me to do it like now so I dunno it's going to be hard right?" Mimi asked.

"It take like 3 or 4 days nothing major and yea everyone does have one so you should definitely do it" Sora replied.

"Alright cool, thanks Sora" Mimi said hanging up.

Mimi got into her house and flipped on her TV, she decided to read her article, they always had some stupid story on her that barely had any truth in it and at the beginning she found it really offensive now she reads them for laughs.

Article:

Mimi Tachinkawa (20) was partying it up with pals at a 21 and over club as usual when ex beau Chad Michael Murray came in, in a real huff claiming that he really wanted her back and Sophia meant nothing to him. Well it wouldn't be our little miss superstar if it ended just like that, sources tell us that Mimi was so overwhelmed she actually agreed to have sex in his car, with his driver in it and all! Well friends like Sora Takenouchi, Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan talked her out of taking him back, but our sources also tell us that Mimi was very drunk that night and the next morning she had a movie shoot. "She's acting very irresponsibly these days and will get kicked off her movie especially because some of the directors are fed up of her diva attitude" A co star from a previous movie tells Star. Well let's hope that Mimi sobers up-

Mimi stopped reading the stupid article there; she threw it across the table. That was complete bull shit, none of that happened except for Chad asking her to take him back and her being extremely drunk.

"I so don't remember ever saying Chad let's go fuck in your car!" Mimi exclaimed furiously.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi was at her movie shoot right on time this morning; she wasn't going to let this one go. She as determined to show all of those tabloids up, she took her job very seriously and wasn't all about partying.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Mimi here on time? I think I'm going to go into anaphylactic shock" Benny said sarcastically.

"Good morning to you too sunshine" Mimi smiled.

"Yea yea go get into wardrobe and make up we have or sets so you have no excuse, it's work work work from now until the credits role" Benny said before walking away.

"Great" Mimi sighed.

She got into her trailer and was met by her stylist Pedro Ramirez; she didn't let anyone else near her face or hair.

"Pedro!" Mimi exclaimed giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh Miss Mimi you look stunning as usual but for today we're going to put curls in your hair you need them sweetheart, flat is out and body is in so let's see what we can do" Pedro instructed, he really was too gay to function but a kick ass stylist.

Wardrobe and make up took about twenty five minutes she put on the outfit she was supposed to for the first scene, hopefully they'd be rolling film today.

"Over here come on Matt's ready and so are Sora and Tai let's get the ball rolling" One of Benny's assistants told her.

"And from "Ashlee I can't….

"Listen to me Ashlee, yes we had sex but I honestly can't go out with him he probably thought of me as like a one night stand or something he is Logan Davis he's like a playboy and he's not the boyfriend type" Lindsay said exasperatedly.

"But he totally could be you guys look so cute together" Ashlee defended.

"I'm not going into the business of changing people if he was interested he would've called me to set up another date, it's been 2 weeks" Lindsay sighed.

"But he said he wanted to go out again right?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes but he was probably just saying that to get into my pants" Lindsay said honestly.

"I dunno you left an impression on him Linds Calvin said he was talking about you for 2 straight days" Ashlee said honestly putting a hand on Lindsay's leg.

"Yea and then what he found some hot blonde to take home and forgot I ever existed" Lindsay said cynically.

"Okay I give up" Ashlee said rolling her eyes and leaving Lindsay's room.

"Oh Ash if I thought there was a chance we would work out I would totally go for it but as it is I know there isn't and I don't wanna screw up again so don't take it personally" Lindsay said softly following her out.

"I get it Linds I won't push you anymore" Ashlee smiled, giving her best friend/ room mate a hug.

"Thanks" Lindsay said, hugging back.

"Now we need to go shopping!" Ashlee said perkily grabbing her purse and car keys.

"I love the way you think" Lindsay winked.

"And cut!" Benny yelled.

"Okay that building over there is going to be 5th avenue shopping mall, there I want you two to be walking around and see Matt with a girl, Mimi is going to make eye contact with him and immediately Matt is going to rush over to her, then their going to get into their public argument and Sora you're going to excuse yourself, got it let's roll people!" Benny instructed.

"This is so my favorite mall in Manhattan" Lindsay said, both their arms filled with shopping bags.

"I know I just love Sacs!" Ashlee agreed.

"Hey uh Linds isn't that well Logan?" Ashlee asked a little quietly, pointing to a guy who was surely Logan sitting with some brunette in a really tiny shirt.

"Oh um yea, but whatever" Lindsay said trying to act chilled about it, they did make eye contact though.

Logan immediately got up and began to walk towards Lindsay.

"Walk faster I don't wanna talk to him at all" Lindsay whispered, wanting to avoid Logan.

"Wait Lindsay stop!" Logan called.

"He knows you're here might at well talk to him" Ashlee urged.

Lindsay gave in she stopped and turned around, she waited for him to catch up with them

"Hey" He said breathlessly.

Lindsay put her hand up in a sign of recognition.

"Hey Ashlee, nice to see you again" Logan said politely.

"Hey Logan, um so listen Linds I'm gonna run to the bathroom, Logan will keep you company won't you Logan?" Ashlee smiled.

"Yea sure" He smiled back, and Ashlee walked away really fast, hoping the two would reconcile.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked.

"Sure I guess" Lindsay said emotionlessly.

"She's just a friend you know I've known her fore-

"Hey look you don't owe me an explanation, it was one night right?" Lindsay said cutting him off.

"No but you don't understand I really liked being with you" Logan said.

"Not like being with you being with you sex, but like spending time with you not that sex with wasn't good because it was but I just meant well the other one, I'm really not that big of a jerk" Logan rambled.

"Save it, me and you had sex and I thought it was more but I was wrong especially since I waited for you to call for two weeks and then I see you with her, I was obviously wrong" Lindsay said coldly, her voice steadily rising.

"No trust me, I just wanna go out with you again" Logan defended.

"Look this casual dating/sex thing that we have going isn't working for me, I'm not that kind of girl I thought I could be but I'm not, so it's we'll be friends I guess from now on" Lindsay said seriously.

"So that's it you're giving me an ultimatum?!" Logan asked loudly.

"No I'm really not, I know you're not the boyfriend type, you made that very clear to me before, so I'm just saying we should be friends" Lindsay shrugged.

"I don't believe this if you want me to be your boyfriend just come out and say it don't give me all this friends' bull shit!" Logan yelled.

"I'm not saying anything like that, I'm saying I can't be a casual dating kind of girl it's not who I am I'm a girlfriend girl and it's not going to change so why can't we just be friends!" Lindsay exclaimed, trying to get her point across.

"But I like to be with you!" Logan said seriously.

"Look forget it we won't be anything just leave me alone" Lindsay sighed walking away.

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" Logan called, but this time Lindsay didn't look back, the tears in her eyes making her vision blurry.

"Linds, Linds wait up where's the fire!?" Ashlee said sarcastically catching up to her.

"You okay?" Ashlee asked, alarmed at the sudden change in her mood.

"Yea I'm fine, it's Logan" Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"Here we you still feel like shopping?" Ashlee asked handing Lindsay a mocha latte.

"No let's get home I have work in the morning and god knows Tina will have my head if I'm late" Lindsay responded quietly.

"But you have to tell me exactly what happened right?" Ashlee asked hopefully.

"Sure in the car" Lindsay shrugged.

"Skip to the next day, Lindsay goes to work!" Benny called from the side.

"Hey Ash I'll see you later, I'm heading out!" Lindsay called to her roommate.

"Sure Linds, bye!" Ashlee called back

At the Victoria's Secret Agency (A/n: They work as fashion designers not like store clerks or anything so their offices are in the agency itself)

"Hey Whitney, Lauren" Lindsay greeted her co workers. (Whitney is played by Alexis Bledel, and Lauren is played by Kristen Bell.)

"Hey Lindsay, Tina's in a terrible mood today" Whitney replied.

"Yea, so anyway what's been up Linds?" Lauren asked as Lindsay sat at her desk.

"Oh nothing out of the usual" Lindsay sighed.

"Sora tells us you had a date with Logan Davis, how'd that go?" Lauren winked.

"Ohh he's so sexy, we've all had our fantasies about him" Whitney gushed.

"Yea well, he is but I don't really wanna talk about him" Lindsay said honestly, turning on her computer.

"But-

"Oh shit Tina, look busy" Lindsay whispered, thanking god for the excuse to change the topic. (Tina is played by Sharon Stone)

"Why are we all sitting around am I paying you for no reason?" Tina asked disgustedly.

"There are a couple of designs I need you to look at for me Lindsay come this way" Tina instructed.

"Okay" Lindsay said surprised.

She took a second glance at her two girls, Lauren gave her a thumbs up and a smile that said I-smell-a-raise!

_The third floor! The third floor, nobody from my department has ever been allowed up here! _

"Well here they are, you're department manager told me you have an eye for fashion and I took her word, tell me which three to put out on my newest line" Tina said in her fake French accent.

"They're all so beautiful, but because it is California and everyone wants the latest Hollywood summer fashions this time of year, I would suggest these three" Lindsay said honestly, pointing at the light blue Roberto Cavalli, the red dolce and Gabbana and the black Chanel.

"Very good, I was thinking the same, you might be okay after all" Tina said, looking over the choices this her hand on her chin.

"Well we shouldn't keep your computer waiting" She said snobbily.

Once they got back to the ground floor, Tina accompanied Lindsay to her office, there Lindsay saw him!

"Oh Lindsay I have to talk to you I can't sleep, or date or anything I just I need to talk to you!" A disheveled Logan said frantically.

Wow that was a bad look on Tina, she looked like a dog just crapped on her newly bought Jimmy Choos or something. She was bad, Lindsay was going to get it.

"You need to leave your baggage at the door, and if you can't I would seriously consider a different profession!" Tina exclaimed venomously, staring daggers at Lindsay.

"Leave Logan please!" Lindsay pleaded.

"But-

"No Logan look I'll call you later please just go now" Lindsay said, she probably wasn't going to call him, but right now she was ready to say or do just about anything to save her job!

"Fine" He sighed walking out.

"That better not happen again!" Tina warned.

"But if there was any guy to put your job in jeopardy for it'd be Logan Davis" Tina added, and Lindsay swore she saw a light smile on her face.

"Even when she does wrong she goes right" Whitney said, baffled.

"I'm a little late aren't I?" Ashlee asked, bursting into the office shared by the four of them.

"You missed a great floor show" Lauren joked.

"Logan Davis came around begging for Lindsay's hand in marriage" Whitney laughed.

"What?!" Ashlee exclaimed.

"No he didn't he was just saying stuff, I wasn't really listening I was too busy trying to save my job" Lindsay said, rolling her eyes.

"He's such a jackass, like sure before I was all like you should totally date but now I'm like not after the way he treated you" Ashlee said seriously.

"AND CUT!" Benny called.

"That was very good, I liked the run through, granted we do have work but it looks like we should be able to wrap this up in about a month give or take" Benny announced.

"I'm going to go review the film see what needs work, so take five people" Benny said going into the camera room.

"So what now?" Mimi asked.

"I'm starving let's get the guys to take us out to eat" Sora suggested.

"Good idea" Mimi said.

"Oh boys!" Sora called in a sing song voice.

"What's up" Matt asked coming over to them, Tai behind him.

"We're bored let's go out" Mimi said perkily.

"Fine, where do you guys wanna go anyway?" Tai asked, as they walked off the set.

"Let's go to Viejo's it's the best" Sora said.

"You wanna go all together?" Matt asked nonchalantly.

"Yea" Mimi said almost too quickly.

"Let's take my Range Rover then, she's knew and I haven't really broken her in yet" Matt said, affectionately stroking his car as if it were his child.

"What is it with guys and their cars, I really don't get it" Mimi said honestly.

"I've seen you with your dog, you're worst" Sora commented.

"Isabella is so different, she's my baby!" Mimi squealed at Sora's indifference toward her pet. Isabella was Mimi's pure white miniature Pomeranian.

They all ended up going to an Italian Restaurant called Gimelli's, and Mimi was right in the midst of telling them her horrible car accident story.

"He basically just wouldn't move, I didn't mean to run him over you know it just kinda happened" Mimi defended.

"You ran him over though!" Tai exclaimed.

"Oh it wasn't that bad he was just being a jack ass about it" Mimi shrugged.

Matt laughed at her statement.

"He had a broken leg, and three broken ribs, and of course he was the one being a jackass about it" Matt said sarcastically.

"Doesn't anyone care that I was the victim!" Mimi said loudly.

"Oh Mimi you know you weren't, and sure he shouldn't have tried to take so many pictures, but he's one of the paparazzi" Sora said honestly.

"Okay enough of this you guys are so obnoxious" Mimi sighed.

"Check please" Matt called to the waiter.

"I say Matt pays" Mimi nominated.

"I agree" Sora smiled.

"Fine with me" Tai grinned.

"Cheap asses" Matt mumbled.

**So chapter 2 is done I thought it was pretty good and sorry that it took so long I lost interest for a while but I finished it, I know a lot of you are waiting for maybe, maybe not and I'm trying the way I see it I should put up chapter 10 by the end of this week! Review if you'd like!**


End file.
